He's My Son
by Wulfric Gryffindor
Summary: Dumbledore goes to the Potter House after Voldemort's been destroyed, what will he do with young Mr. Potter? Albus raises Harry Fic
1. Halloween 1981

**Disclaimer**: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. .. All I do is twist what I have been given (Well the first five books worth) .. into fics that I enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them..

* * *

As Albus looked over the charred remains of the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, he noticed movement from where Harry's room was at one point. Walking over, he saw Lily's body, and within his Gryffindor baby blanket, there was Harry just waking up from what appeared to a long nap.

"Merlin," thought Albus. " Harry survived Tom's curse, and it seems that the curse rebounded upon him, destroying him in the process."

Harry at this point looked up and his face cracked into a smile. "Alby!" he cried.

Albus scooped up the child and looked him over. He seemed fine, except for a lighting bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

"Well little man, what am I to do with you?"

"Pway!"

Albus smiled slightly at the happy little boy in his arms. The same boy that just lost his parents and didn't realize it. Wondering what he was going to do with Harry, he remembered a certain talk he had with James just a simple three months ago.

_"Albus, if anything ever happens to us during this war will you do one thing for us?"_

_Albus Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the man speaking to him. The man had the same messy black hair he had since birth, and from the child sitting on his lap, it appeared he had passed it on to his son._

_"What is it James?"_

_"It is Lily and myself's wish, that if something happens to us that you take young Harry here in. The only other living relatives that we have are Lily's sister, and Petunia despises magic of all forms. We wish that Harry is raised by someone who will love him and can protect him."_

_"I'm honored you feel that way James, but why myself?"_

_"Because Albus, we saw how attached you became to him the day he was born. This little Marauder stole your heart and you can't deny it. I'm surprised he hasn't called you 'granddad' yet, with the amount of time he spends with you."_

_Albus chuckled at that. He had watched Harry a few times before when Lily and James went on missions, and he couldn't deny it, he was attached to the lad._

_"Alright James, I see your point. I give you my word that if somehow, by some chance something happens to both you and Lily, I will take care of this young lad here."_

_"Thank you Albus. You do not know what this means to Lily and myself."_

Thinking back and remembering his promise, he knew exactly what he was going to do with Harry. He was going to raise him just like James and Lily wanted him too. He knew his Deputy Headmistress would help him, seeing as she had become slightly attached to the child during the times that Albus sometimes babysat him.

"Harry, would you like to go and see Fawkes and Minerva?" Albus asked softly.

"Fwalks Fwalks!" cried the boy.

"To Hogwarts then," said Albus, and with that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N: Here we go.. I am starting another story.. and as you can see, it's an Albus raises Harry fic... someone asked me once in a review for my other story (Like A Grandson) if I had ever thought about writing a fic like this.. and I had.. they gave me the extra push to really sit down and type it out... and here it is, I hope you enjoy this one.. And i might start a dialog between me and maybe Tobias, maybe a new character.. I don't know yet.. I've got half of the nextchapter written so it's allgood, and it's longer than thischapter already..So please review and any flamers, I'm just going to use you to light smokes or something...

Wulfric.


	2. Entering Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own this.. I just twist things for my enjoyment, and the enjoyment of the people that read my fics.

* * *

Albus apparated to the gates at the school, and walked in with an armful of red and gold blanket, with a touch of black hair visible. Getting in the carriage he had left there, they started the trip up to the school itself. When they got there, Harry seemed a bit tired seeing as the movement of the carriage was putting him to sleep. Albus noticed this and chuckled at the boy.

"Well then, it looks like we should get you to bed. But, I believe you might be a bit hungry, and the feast is still going on and I need to make an announcement about what happened," said Albus as they made their way into the Great Hall.

Walking up to the head table, he was stared at a bit as the students noticed that he was holding a child in his arms. Upon reaching the table, he handed the child to Professor McGonagall as he whispered something in her ear. The students did not have to wonder what it was for long as their headmaster stood and addressed them.

"Students, I have some news. Voldemort was destroyed tonight, when he went to the Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow. It was neither of the adult Potter's that stopped him, but their son, Harry. Both James and Lily died to save their child, and in turn somehow when Voldemort went to cast the killing curse at Harry, it rebounded upon him, leaving Harry perfectly healthy with no mark but the lighting bolt cut on his forehead. Now, the child you saw me walk in with is indeed Harry. It was his parent's wish that if anything would happen to them, that I would raise Harry. Now, continue with your feast for this is a time for celebration, and I need to get this young man of mine to bed as soon as I can."

There was cheering from the students as the feast resumed its pace. Albus took Harry from McGonagall as he sat down.

"Albus, you are going to raise him? Alone?" asked his deputy.

"I am going to raise him, yes. As for doing it alone, I was hoping that maybe you would help me."

A small smile crossed the face of the stern Transfigurations professor. " Of course I'll help you Albus. If I don't the poor child's going to have a sweet tooth as large as your own."

"Thank you Minerva."

"Anytime Albus."

Sitting Harry on one knee, Albus reached forward and got a small spoonful of applesauce. He held the spoon in front of Harry's mouth and watched as it quickly disappeared.

"Hungry are we?"

Harry just smiled as Albus brought another spoonful up to his mouth. After a little while, Harry's eyes began to droop and he was leaning back into Albus.

"Well, it looks like it's time for bed for my little one here, and I need to get a bed ready for you. I'll take care of a room tomorrow. Good night Minerva."

"Goodnight Albus, and goodnight to you too Harry."

Walking up to his rooms, Albus pointed things out to Harry. Upon reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded his rooms he spoke the password, "Cauldron Cakes," and he went inside.

Up in his own bedroom he laid Harry on the bed as he went to his wardrobe where he had a few of Harry's clothes from the last time he had watched him. Getting out his Gryffindor lion pyjamas he set on dressing the boy.

"If you don't grow up to be a Gryffindor, then I'll eat my hat. You're more Gryffindor than many already and you are just a year old. Tell me Harry who has the best quidditch team?"

"Gwyffindore," came the sleepy answer.

Albus chuckled, "Yep, definitely a Gryffindor in ten years."

With a flick of his wrist, he transfigured a table of his into a small crib for Harry. Of course the colors were of red and gold, to match his Gryffindor personality. He carried Harry over to the crib and tucked him in, making sure to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight my boy."

Albus then went and changed into his own nightclothes. By the time he came back to get into his bed, his little one was fast asleep. Albus got into his bed wondering what tomorrow would bring and thinking of all the things he needed to do now.

* * *

a/n: Told you it was longer than my first chapter, .. not by much but it is still... though both my first chapters have been little short things.. I don't know when I'll get my third chapter up... But it'll get up at some point in time.. don't worry.. I hope you all are enjoying this so far (even though its a meager two chapters so far) and that you'll review telling me what you like, and what I can improve upon.. though any flat out flames, you're being used to light my fireworks..

Wulfric


	3. An Early Morning

Disclaimer : As I state everytime I post a chapter on a fic.. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter... Though I wish I did..

* * *

Albus was awoken about four the next morning by a whimpering coming from the crib next to his bed. Getting up, he walked over where Harry was thrashing about, apparently still asleep, yet in the midst of a nightmare. Quickly Albus picked him up where he was latched onto by the child.

"Hush hush Harry. It's alright, I've got you," Albus murmured into the mess of black hair.

It took a bit of walking and gentle words to get Harry to calm down. Afterwards he looked up at who was holding him.

"Alby!" he cried.

"Yes m'boy?"

"Daddy!"

Albus looked down at the boy sadly.

"No Harry your daddy isn't here, neither is your mummy. I am afraid to say that they won't be coming back."

"No Mummy? No Daddy?" said Harry.

"No child, your parents aren't coming back. You'll be with Minerva and me now."

Harry seemed to accept this as he leaned back aganist Albus with the intent on going back to sleep. Albus didn't want to put him back in his crib, nor did he himself want to exactly get up so he got into his own bed, with Harry beside him.

Albus reawoke around six thirty the next morning. He left Harry sleep a little longer as he gathered the things he needed and went into the bathroom. After getting himself ready for the day, he came back in and picked up the awake Harry.

"Come Harry, time to get a quick bath and get dressed for breakfast."

Fifteen minutes and one drying charm later, Albus had Harry bathed and dressed in miniture Gryffindor robes. He chuckled as the thought of the look on Minerva's face when it appeared Harry would be following in the Marauder's footsteps and being a Gryffindor at such a young age. Walking down to the Great Hall, he wondered if Minerva would be willing to watch Harry first thing this morning during her free period, since he needed to get a room set up for Harry.

Taking his seat at the head table, Albus noticed a high chair to the left of him. Placing Harry into the chair, Albus made up a plate for Harry. Smiling sadly, Albus remembered a conversation he had with James about a week ago where James was so proud that Harry had begun to feed himself.

After getting Harry started on his breakfast Albus turned to his deputy.

"Good morning Minerva."

"Morning Albus. Okay, what is it that you want?"

"How do you know I want something?" questioned Albus.

"By the 'I'm just a little schoolboy' look on your face."

"I didn't know I had a look like that.."

Minerva laughed at this, " Yes you do."

"Since you know I want something, I'll just come out with it. Would you mind watching our young Mr. Potter this morning while I get set on his room?"

Minerva's eyes twinkled a bit at this, " You aren't afraid I'll make him into a pure Gryffindor?"

Albus laughed at this, " My dear Minerva, it appears the Marauders had already taken care of that."

"What do you mean Albus?"

Albus picked Harry up out of his seat, while casting a cleaning charm on the boy and perched him upon his knee. Upon seeing Minerva Harry's face broke into a small smile.

"Harry," Albus began. "Which house has the best quidditch team?"

"Gwyffindore," came the reply.

"My my," said McGonagall. "With a Gryffindor like that, how could I say no to watching him."

"Thank you much my dear. I will owe you for this," Albus said as he handed Harry to Minerva.

"Knock it off Albus, you know I enjoy looking after Harry. Now why don't you head on up and make his room. We'll be fine."

Bending down, Albus kissed the top of Harry's head recieving a toothy grin in exchange.

"Okay m'boy you behave for Min okay?"

"Min-Kitty!"

Chuckling, Albus took his leave and headed back to his rooms to coax the castle into another room.

* * *

a/n: whoa..i got this one done pretty quickly... in terms of my usual updates...

I do not plan on having Harry be a Slytherin.. no.. that just doesn't work in my mind.. I see Harry being Pro-Gryffindor since he was born because, look at who he was around, The Marauders of all people.. If they didn't have Gryffindor everywhere, then I'll eat my favorite hat! In alot of the fics where Harry is raised by someone else, there isnt much change.. other than making him a Slytherin.. though there are some exceptions.. So there will be no "Slytherin Harry" in here.. i'm Gryffindor all the way..

Also.. Since Harry is over a year old.. i think 'Gwyffindore' is possible for him to say.. plus.. even if it wasnt... i'd make up a reason for it.. cause its cute..

OH! Since Curalium Lacrimo said that "Gwyffindore" was adorable.. i had him say it again.. just for them.

Until next chapter (don't ask when it will be for I have no clue..).

Wulfric


	4. Slyverins

**Disclaimer : Not Mine!

* * *

**

About two hours later, Albus paused and looked at his work. He had coaxed the castle into adding another room onto his apartments, that connected to both the sitting room, and his own. The colors were much like that of the domitories in the Gryffindor tower, deep red and golden accents. In a chest at the end of the crib was where all the toys Harry kept at Hogwarts, along with some others that Albus transfigured.

He had gotten a nice polished chest of drawers from a back room in the castle, and placed all of young Harry's clothing in them, along with a few other items. The carpet was plush, so as Harry would crawl and walk around, he couldn't hurt himself from falling.

Taking one last look around the room, Albus decided it was time he collected Harry from Minerva's chambers.

While Albus was working on the room, Minerva was keeping Harry quite occupied in her rooms.

"Min-kitty!" Harry squealed again. Minerva had to smile, Harry had always enjoyed playing with her in her animagus form, ever since he made the connection she was the cat that curled up with him some of the nights he spent in the castle.

"Do you want me to become a cat again, Harry?" Minerva asked kindly.

"Yes!"

"Yes what Harry?"

Harry thought a moment before he said , "Yes, pwease."

"Very good Harry," she replied as she turned back into a cat and ran circles around Harry.

Albus gave the password to Minerva's chambers and came face to face with a tabby cat running around a child sitting on the floor.

"Papa!"

Albus took a moment to shake off the shock of Harry calling him Papa, as he bent down and scooped the boy into his arms. Minerva took this oppertunity to change back into her normal state.

"Did he just call you what I think he did Albus?" she asked.

"I believe so Minerva. Now Harry, you know I'm Uncle Albus, not Papa."

But Harry wasn't having any of this 'Uncle Albus' business, " Papa," he stated more determindly.

"Albus, I believe he's going to insist on calling you Papa," said Minerva.

"It appears that you are right. Alright Harry, how about we go and pay the house elves a visit in the kitchens?"

Harry's face broke into a smile as Albus walked out of the door, followed by Minerva.

"Minerva I cannot thank you enough for watching Harry."

"Albus, " began Minerva. " You know I enjoy watching him, after all he's such a bright child."

"That is true --"

"Headmaster!"

Albus turned towards where the shout had come from to see Snape dragging a young Ravenclaw student up the corridor.

"Headmaster, this student had the notion to start a no heat firework in my classroom. I do not want him in my class!"

"Severus, calm yourself. Now Mr. Rhimes is it? Ah yes, you will be serving a week of detention with Filch, along with cleaning the Potions classroom. You will be remaining in Professor Snape's class, but don't allow me to hear about any more fireworks."

"Y-yes Sir."

"Good, now head off to your next class."

As the boy headed down the corridor, Harry noticed the Slytherin emblem on Snape's robes. Making a distrusting face in Snape's direction he buried his head in Dumbledore's chest.

The look he had given didn't go unnoticed by the headmaster, as he moved Harry so he was looking at him.

"Harry, child, why did you look a Severus like that?"

"Cwause he's a Slyverin," he replied simply as if it explained everything.

"What did you say Potter?" Snape spat out.

"Cwause you is a Slyverin!"

Minerva had to turn her head at this to keep Albus and Severus from seeing her hold in her laughter. Severus noticed and just glared before he stormed back to his dungon, black robes billowing behind him.

"Minerva, you might want to head to your class, seeing as you have 'Slyverins' next," said Albus with a chuckle in his voice.

Minerva did not trust herself to speak, for fear she would start laughing and not be able to stop, as she headed towards her classroom.

"As for you my child, would you like to see your new room?"

Seeing the nodding of Harry's head, he started off towards his own chambers.

* * *

a/n: Here is the next chapter of this story, i know it's short, and yes i have reasons for disappearing as long as i did, but i am not going to put them, seeing as that doesnt really matter and its just a wheelbarrow load of problems. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time.

Wulfric

-oh, and those of you also reading 'like a grandson'.. i dunno when chapter 37 will be up.. having some writers block with that one..


	5. Papa Business

_Hides from the angry readers who waited forever_

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, though I wish it was!

* * *

**

Albus walked back to his rooms with a happy Harry in his arms. Looking around, Harry watched the small signs of magic that Hogwarts herself showed. As they passed a knight of armor, the knight nodded his head to the small boy which caused Harry to giggle, and Albus to give a warm chuckle.

When they got the gargoyle Harry sat up in Albus's arms and said firmly in his own voice, "Cwaldrun Cwakes". With a wink to Dumbledore the gargoyle moved aside allowing them to step onto the spiral staircase.

Once inside his office, Albus placed Harry on the floor and took his hand, slowly walking towards the door that lead to his private chambers.

"Come my boy," said Albus. "Your room is right in here."

Giving a squeal of delight, Harry toddled a tad faster and soon the pair was infront of a door with a Gryffindor lion. Albus opened the door and let Harry walk in before him. Loosing his balance, Harry fell but was not hurt seeing as the carpet was of the major plush kind. Albus smiled as Harry crawled around looking at everything in the room.

"Harry, I want to show you something," Albus said as he walked over and picked Harry up. Moving over to the wall near Harry's bed, there was a picture on the wall.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Harry cried seeing the picture Albus put up.

"Yes Harry, your mummy and daddy. You do know they love you very much."

"Yes Papa."

Albus tried not to frown at once again being addressed as Papa. Walking over to a overstuffed chair, he sat down and turned Harry so he was looking at him.

"Harry, child, you know I'm 'Uncle Albus'. It's not that I mind being 'Papa', its just I'm not your Papa."

"Papa. Daddy up tdare, you here. You Papa." Harry said firmly with such a face in place that Albus had to chuckle.

"Alright, Harry my boy, you get your way. Now, seeing as I'm Papa, I believe I need to clear something up about 'Slyverins' as you called them."

Once again, Harry's small face screwed up into a look of disgust. "Don' like Slyverins," he stated simply.

"Child, why not?"

"Slyverins bad."

"Oh my boy, not all Slytherins are bad," stated Albus. "Severus is a very nice Slytherin on most days he just has a bit of a temper."

"NO! Snivvely BAD! Paddy said so!" Harry exclaimed.

At that moment Albus understood, Sirius Black had been talking to Harry. Of course he should have, seeing as he was Harry's godfather, but did he really need to instill a hate of Slytherins and Severus into Harry?

"Harry, why don't you play here a bit, and let me go talk to someone in the fireplace, maybe there will be a visitor for you."

Harry slid off Albus's lap and crawled over to his chest. " 'kay Papa."

With that, Albus headed into his office to have a talk with a Mr. Sirius Black.

* * *

a/n: well I was gone for a very long time.. oops.. Oh well, I'm here right now, giving a fifth chapter for this so that works. To all the people who are reading this, wow you stuck around to see more? I thank you then.

Till the next time, which may be sooner, since I am having ideas for this fic, but sadly not my other one.

Wulfric.


	6. Padfoot

**Disclaimer: Definetly not mine that's for sure.

* * *

**

Albus went into his office and grabbed the floo powder above his fireplace. He tossed the powder into the fire before calling "Sirius Black, Number Sixteen Little Townshen!". With in a second a head popped into the fireplace, one that looked as though it had been crying as of lately.

"Y-yes Professor?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, could you please come here for a little bit. I'd like to speak with you about some things, and then there is a little man who would like to have a special visitor," stated Albus calmly.

Within a moment, Sirius's face brightened and he then appeared in the office. Albus noted that he looked around for the little man, and he motioned for him to sit down.

" Now Sirius, you'll see Harry soon enough. I'd like to speak with you first, starting of course with the events that lead to Harry being here with me."

Sirius nodded and took a breath before he spoke next. " Albus, there is something you need to know about the _charm _that was used. You see, we all decided a week back to change keepers. So it switched from me, to Peter. We never thought anything different of it, thinking Peter was just weak little Peter. One would have never of thought of him as a Death Eater, the little.."

"Sirius! Calling Peter names won't help, and what if your little godson hears those words and repeats them? Hmm? What will I have to do then?" Albus stated.

"I apologize Albus, it's just,"

"I know Sirius. It's hard." Sirius nodded at that statement. Albus stood up and scribbled a note before handing it off to Fawkes. "That should alert the aurors to who they need to be looking for. "

"Yes sir, now what about Harry's guardians now?"

Harry at this point had toddled out of his room and into the office. There from the doorway he saw his Papa, and there was someone sitting in a chair.

"Paddy!" Harry squealed when he realized who was sitting there.

Jumping a foot out of his seat, Sirius went over to Harry picking him up and bouncing him around like nothing had happened.

"How ya doin' little one? You behaving for Uncle Albus?"

"Not Alby. Papa." Harry stated simply.

Sirius looked at Albus for an explaination. Chuckling Albus said, " He's quite persistant in calling me Papa. I tried to tell him I was Uncle Albus, but he told me that James was away and I was here so I'm now Papa."

Giving a laugh, Sirius sat down with Harry in his lap. " So Albus, what of Harry's guardians?"

"He'll be staying with me, since it was James and Lily's wish that if something happened to them that I would take the lad in."

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Quite, and plus Minerva is happy to help with the young Gryffindor, especially when he says who has the best quidditch team."

Smiling shyly Harry said, " Gwyffindore."

"That's my boy, Harry," said Sirius proudly.

"I thought you had a hand in that, and I know you had a hand in something else."

"What would that be Albus," questioned Sirius.

"His attitude towards Slytherins of course, and in particular towards Severus," Albus said simply.

"Snivvely bad!" Harry exclaimed.

Peering over his halfmoon glasses at Sirius, Albus noted that Sirius did look a tad ashamed of himself. "Well, what do you have to say Mr. Black?"

Feeling like he was once again a student and in trouble for some prank or another he looked at the floor. " You see sir, Harry overheard me talking to James once about Severus, and well, we kind of told him about him from our point of view. You would have been proud of Lily after she found out, I believe her lips were almost as thin as Professor McGonagall's have gotten because of James and myself. I still have the mark on the back of my leg from where she caught me with a Chasting Hex."

"That certainly sounds like Lily. Now what are we going to do about this Sirius?"

Sirius turned Harry so he could see both Albus and himself. " Little Harry, you remember when I told you about Snivvely?" Seeing Harry make a small nod he continued, " I may have went a little overboard, like your Daddy would do with Mummy sometimes, and I forgot to mention that sometimes Slytherins and Severus are nice."

"Slyverins nice?"

"Yes Harry, Slytherins can be nice, ask your Papa. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it. I hate to have to go, but someone needs to check up on Moony, so be a good boy for Papa?"

"Yes Paddy," said Harry before throwing his arms around his godfather.

"I love you little one, and be sure to behave, unless Papa isn't looking of course," Sirius said before leaving via the floo network.

"What are we going to do now m'boy?" asked Albus.

Harry leaned into Dumbledore and allowed a yawn to escape him. Chuckling, Albus moved to the sofa and streched out a bit picking up a children's quidditch book.

"Would you like me to read to you Harry? And then, maybe a nap? Hmm m'boy?"

Harry nodded into Albus's chest as he began to read aloud.

Not ten minutes later, both Albus and Harry were sleeping on the sofa, Harry having a bit of a grip on Albus's beard.

* * *

a/n: Hey lookie at this, I did get the chapter up quicker.. yay. Dunno about the next ones, sinceI had all the ideas for this one set out as soon asI finished the other one.. because that's just how it was. I hope you are all enjoying this as much asI am writing it (once again). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and it appears to be one of my longest for this fic, so .. yay! Much love to my readers.

Wulfric.


	7. Sevvy

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The next month flew by so quickly that Albus was shocked when he realized that the students would be going home in just a weeks time. Looking around his office, he had to give a chuckle as he saw Harry sitting on the floor with Fawkes looking as though they were having a staring contest. The phoenix finally blinked which made Harry laugh, in turn causing Albus to give another chuckle.

Turning around, Harry looked up at Albus's desk before pulling himself to his feet. He took a few tenative steps before loosing his balance, but Fawkes flew up and grabbed the back of his robes and stablized him till he toddled over to Albus.

"Here m'boy, come up and sit with me," said Albus helping Harry up onto his lap.

Once on his papa's lap, Harry reached forward for the small silver dish that was always on the desktop. Of course, what was in the dish was Albus's precious sherbert lemons. Minerva had been right, Harry was getting as big a sweet tooth as Albus had, no matter what she tried to do to prevent it. Helping Harry unwrap the candy, and giving him just a small piece, Albus heard someone approaching his door. Smiling when he realized it was Minerva there he said , " Come in, Come in."

"Albus! Have you been giving Harry candy again?" she accused as soon as she smelled the lemon scent and saw Harry's smiling face.

"Maybe.."

"He's not even two yet and he's got one very large sweet tooth!"

"A little candy never hurt anyone Minerva," Albus countered. "Anyways, what was it that you wanted to see me for, because it seemed as though you were in a bit of a hurry when coming up the staircase."

"Oh, that. The sixth year Slytherins have been abusing their older status with the other students again, and I'm becoming to head towards my wits end," she said in a huff.

"Oh dear, what has gotten into them now? I'll have a chat with Severus later, but for now would you care for a sherbert lemon?"

"Albus, you know I do not really care for those muggle sweets of yours."

"Then perhaps a ginger newt?" asked Albus, offering her the tin that held them.

"Okay," Minerva said. " But just one."

After Professor McGonagall left the office, Albus sat Harry in his chair and went to the fire, asking Severus to come up for a moment. Heading back to his chair to await Snape's arrival Albus told Harry, " Now Harry, Severus is coming to see me for a moment, no 'bad Snivvely' business. Okay?"

" 'kay Papa."

Severus entered the office just minutes later, and after clearing up the business about his sixth year Slytherins, he turned to head out the door but was stopped by a small voice.

"Sevvy?"

Turning back to face the desk, and the voice that had stopped him. He saw Harry sitting higher up in Albus's lap than before. Swallowing the comment that he wanted to say after being called 'Sevvy', he settled on a simple, "Yes?"

"I is sworry for calling yous bad. I no mean it," Harry said looking right at Severus.

Snape looked up to Dumbledore for an explaination, but Albus just shook his head, though his eyes were twinkling bright. Trying to hide the smile that was coming up on his face Severus replied, " It's okay Pot--, er, Harry. I know you didn't mean it."

If Snape wasn't shocked with what Harry had said, he certainly was when Harry slipped of Albus's lap and toddled over to him before hugging his legs. Not quite sure what to do, Severus kneeled down and gave him a quick hug in return before saying he had to go.

Coming around from behind his desk, Albus picked Harry up and walked over to the window.

"I'm very proud of you for telling Severus that you were sorry. You're a very good little boy," said Albus with a large smile and twinking eyes. Harry just smiled before leaning back onto his Papa.

"How about a walk around the castle before we head off to dinner? Hmm, how does that sound to you m'boy?" asked Albus.

"Gwood."

* * *

a/n: Here we go, another chapter. I wanted to get this one up before I went away for a few days, and I wont be back till late on the 21st. I love everyone who reads this, since well, it's my little creation, and I'm über happy that people enjoy reading what all I have written.

Until next time,

Wulfric.


	8. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own not one single thing in here besides my own twisted ideas.**

**

* * *

**

The other students had already left for the holidays but that did not mean everyone was just laying about. There was still one certain young man who know what holiday was approaching and wasn't letting a single person forget it.

"Harry my boy, yes tomorrow is Chirstmas but if you don't sleep it will never come," Albus said trying to get Harry to go to bed. Finally with some coaxing that he could get up early the next morning and open his gifts, Harry drifted off to sleep. Walking out the door, Albus looked back at the little one in his bed. Continuing into his own room, he readied for bed as he thought on what all had happened since Halloween.

Laying down in bed, he first remembered the times before Halloween, when he would meet James and Lily in the Enterance Hall and watch Harry while they were on missions. Next came the conversation between him and James, where he promised he'd raise Harry, something he hadn't regretted at all. Then there was Halloween itself and his new name of Papa, while he still had to chuckle at Min-Kitty for Minerva. Thinking back just days ago was Harry hugging Severus and the innocence that he possessed. The years to come would certainly be interesting in the castle for the man and his son.

The next morning Albus found himself being awoken by an excited little boy tugging softly on his beard. Taking a moment to wake up, he wondered how Harry got out of his crib.

"Harry, how'd you get out of bed?" Albus asked. Harry just shrugged in return, causing Albus to wonder if it was magic, Fawkes, Minerva, or him just clambering over the bars. "I take it you want to open gifts, hmm m'boy?"

Nodding, Harry slid off the bed and waited for Albus to follow him. Slowly he got out of bed, and grabbing his dressing gown followed Harry into his sitting room which was where they had set up a nice tree for the holiday. Sitting there on the couch was Minerva with a smile about her face.

"I take it you were the one to help young Harry out of bed and into my room?"

"Happy Christmas to you to Albus," Minerva replied.

"Happy Christmas Tabby," Albus said before giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. Neither had time to think about anything more as Harry pulled a bit at Albus's dressing gown. "Yes, yes Harry. You may open your gifts."

Harry then sat down and acted like the most patient child causing the adults to laugh as Albus handed a gift to him. After many rounds of exchanging gifts with Harry, Minerva and Albus exchanged their own gifts. Minerva had given to him a book called, "Dealing with an Animagius" and a pair of Gryffindor socks. When she opened the gift Albus handed to her, she gave a little gasp. Inside the box she had in her hands was a gold necklace with a cat pendent, a ruby for the cat's eye.

"I take it you like it?" said Albus, who was then basically tackled into his own couch.

"I love it. Would you put it on me good sir?"

"Of course m'lady."

Harry looked up from where he was playing with a stuffed dragon that Severus had sent up to him and smiled at the two on the couch. Pulling himself up, he toddled over to them where he was pulled up onto his Papa's lap and hugged by each.

Later in the day, Albus and Minerva walked Harry down to the Hall where the Christmas feast was taking place. There weren't as many students here at the school for the holiday, but enough that one table wouldn't have been enough, so Albus just kept the house tables. Upon reaching the head table, Albus sat Harry in his chair and fixed him a small plate before turning to his own food. It seemed that while he was getting Harry's ready Minerva prepared his own.

Smiling his thanks to her, he motioned for the feast to really begin. Pulling a cracker with Severus, who seemed happier than usual, he found a child's hat inside it. Looking from Harry to the hat and back, he placed it on the boy's head and was surprised that he didn't rip it off but let it there. The feast lasted quite a time, before Harry gave a yawn and Albus decided it was time to head back to his own rooms.

After telling Minerva 'Happy Christmas' and goodnight one last time, he picked up his son and walked back through the castle. When he finally reached his rooms he changed Harry into some lion pyjamas and laid him down in his bed. After making sure he was asleep, he walked into his own bedroom and got ready for bed, smiling to himself as he thought about all the day had encompassed.

* * *

a/n: here we go, I'm back from my band festival ( i got back saturday) and I've just put some major work into this chapter.. I think it's one of my biggest ones, but I'm not exactly sure.. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story.. I'm surprised so many people like it... I mean all i did was take everything JK has given us and started over at the beginning, twisting it to how I wished it could be.. since we all know how much i love Albus.

Until next time..

Wulfric


	9. Second Birthday

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, nor do I own Harry Potter at all. I just take them and twist things around to make myself (and whoever else) happy.

* * *

**

The remainder of the year flew by, and soon it was the end of July. The students had left about a month and a half ago, and as much as Harry missed seeing the kids in the halls, he was very happy to have his 'family' around him more. Uncle Sevvy would take him for walks outside, pointing out certain plants and telling Harry about different kinds of potions.

Albus would watch from his office and chuckle at the Potion Masters antics. He could not remember when he last saw Severus so, carefree and actually wanting to spend time with a child. Even more so, was since this child was that of James Potter, who Albus watched terrorize Severus all through school. It appeared that since Harry had apologized for what he had been told about Severus, that the man wanted to help Albus out whenever he could.

Minerva also was spending more time with Harry, taking him for walks both inside and out on the grounds. As Albus and Minerva would spend time together with Harry, they slowly formed a closer relationship. There had always been rumors before when the two of them were together, that infact they were a couple. Those rumors had never been true before, but now Albus felt as though he was falling into one without realizing it, not that he minded.

Albus was brought out of this thoughts as a small boy toddled though the doors with Severus and Minerva behind him. Harry went over and hopped into Albus's lap, giving a bright smile to his papa.

"And here's the birthday boy, " said Albus. "Did you have a nice walk with Minerva and Severus?" In response to the question Harry nodded his head. "Well, that's good. Would you like your presents?"

"Yes plwease," said Harry.

"Alright my boy, wait here with Severus and Minerva while I get them from my super secret hiding spot." Albus got up and went into his room, where he pulled a package from the back of his wardrobe. Walking back into his office, he saw Minerva and Severus got their gifts for Harry out as well.

"Here we go Harry, now I think your Uncle Abe sent something too, and it should be in this box as well," said Albus handing over the box. When Harry opened the gift from his papa, it appeared that Albus had shrunk all the gifts to fit into this one box until it was opened. There were a few new toys and books, as well as a stuffed goat from Uncle Abe, and some new play robes. Also in the box was a gift from Moony and Paddy, which turned out to be a stuffed wolf and a stuffed black dog.Smiling, Harry opened the last one, which had a toy broomstick in it.

"Flwy!" said Harry excitedly.

"In a little while Harry, you still have a couple gifts to open, " Albus said, a smile playing about his face.

"Here you go little one, " said Severus as he passed a gift over to Harry. Taking the gift into his hands he opened it to reveal a stuffed Slytherin snake.

"Fank you Sevvy."

"Here Harry child, I think you'll like this one as well," said Minerva handing a gift to him.

Upon opening it, it turned out to be a miniature set of Gryffindor Quidditch Robes. Harry's eyes got wide and excitedly began to babble on about his robes.

"Now Harry, you can fly and look like the team," said Minerva, who was then almost tackled back into her seat by a happy Harry. After hugging Minerva, he hugged Severus tightly as well, and then his Papa.

"Papa, go flwy?" Harry asked.

"After lunch my boy, and you can wear your new robes too."

With a wave of his wand, Albus cleaned the room up a bit and the group headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. The houseelves knew it was Harry's birthday, which was why there was a decent size cake at the Head Table. When the four entered the Hall, the other teachers that were there started singing 'Happy Birthday', which caused Harry to give a bright smile to the entire Hall. When Albus sat him down, he went to each teacher and gave them a hug, and then crawled up into his chair for lunch.

After lunch was over, Albus and Harry went back to their rooms so Harry could change robes and get his broom. Minerva and Severus headed out to the pitch and they would meet them there. Harry was no trouble to get changed, and almost pulled Albus out the door.

"Calm down Harry, we'll get there."

"Yes Papa," said Harry, slowing down.

When they walked onto the pitch, Harry mounted his broomstick and got ready to push off. He had seen many quidditch games and didn't need to be told how to mount and kickoff. Kicking off, Harry rose into the air, flying like one of the players himself. Albus, Minerva and Severus watched as Harry caused the broom to go higher than what a normal toy broom should, and then dive almost hitting the ground but pulling up at the exact right moment.

"Albus," Minerva started. " I believe he's using his magic to override the safety features on that broom." Severus just nodded with this statement as he was almost in shock at how well the two year old could fly.

" I believe you're right Min, " stated Albus. " I think I'll ask Flitwick to place some stronger charms on it."

Harry finished flying and landed expertly in front of Albus.

"Papa! I flwy!"

"Yes, m'boy, you flew and you did a very good job of it too. It's about time we went inside, you've been flying for over two hours."

Harry took Albus's hand and they headed back inside. Once in the Enterance Hall, Severus wished Harry a final 'Happy Birthday' before heading down to his rooms. Minerva told Albus she would be by later, most likely after Harry was in bed.

Later that night Minerva came by to Albus's office, indeed after Harry had been put to bed. Taking a seat across from Albus, they started their normal chess game. Minerva won, as she almost always did, and they moved to the couch to enjoy a cup of cocoa.

"You know Min, I can never thank you enough for helping me this past year almost."

"It's no trouble Albus you know that," Minerva started, but was cut off by Albus kissing her.

"I've always wanted to do that, " he said slowly. Minerva didn't think as she returned the kiss.

"And I have always wanted to do that."

Albus lowered his head and took her lips once again, and they spent the remainder of Minerva's visit snogging lightly on the couch.

* * *

a/n: Yes, ADMM goodness.. If you have a problem with that.. Too bad, I don't care. Anyways, sorry it has taken a bit to get this chapter out, I was having some problems with it, and well that's all fixed now apparently. I do not know when the next chaper will be up seeing as my school musical has started and I may as well live at the school. If there is anything that you would like to see happen within this story (other than no ADMM, and Harry being a Slytherin) place it in a review or email me, and I'll see if it would fit in with how I see the story working out.. 

Until next time,

Wulfric


	10. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: Man, I still don't own any of this.**

* * *

When Harry turned five, Albus decided that it was about time he had some lessons. Seeing which professors were free when, he made a school schedule for Harry. In the morning, Harry would go with Minerva to do Reading and Math would be done with Flitwick. Later in the day, Snape would teach him Science, and Albus would take over the History lesson.

Harry was a very bright child, though after a couple weeks Minerva noted that Harry seemed to have some trouble reading. She spoke to Albus about it, along with the possibility that he may need glasses. Even though he wasn't all for the idea of having to wear glasses, Harry didn't throw a fit over being taken to have his eyes checked. Sure enough, Minerva was right and Harry came home that night with new round glasses. After getting them, Harry realized how much easier he could read and do his work.

Things were running smoothly for Albus and Harry. Even with Harry growing up, things never changed too much. During the school year Harry could be seen walking the halls or helping one of the professors in their classrooms. There were days that he went off with Hagrid during his freetime to help the gamekeeper take care of the different creatures about the castle grounds. The Gryffindor Quidditch team let Harry come out with them once a week and fly with them. Harry could play each position fairly well, but everyone could see that he was fit for the seeker position.

Even though Harry did not have any playmates of his own age, he got along very well with the students in the castle. Of course, the Slytherins were an exception in most cases even though Harry and Severus got along fairly well. It was obvious which house Harry favored the most, Gryffindor. Some days he didn't sit at the High Table with his Papa, but instead would sit with his friends, mainly the Quidditch Team, at the Gryffindor Table.

With Harry out and about during the day and drifting off to sleep at night, Albus and Minerva slowly formed into more of a romantic relationship. They would visit every night like they had for as long as anyone could remember for the nightly chessmatch. Nobody thought any different from any of the behaviour they expressed towards one another, since they had acted like an old married couple for years now. There was always rumors about the Headmaster and the Deputy being involved, but they always died out.

Harry was an intelligent child, and could tell something was up between the two of them, but he had no clue what it was; well until one night when he was about ten years old. Waking up from a bad dream, he looked into Albus' room but it was empty. Thinking he must still be working he headed down to the office, where he walked in on Albus kissing Minerva.

"Bloody Hell," the ten year old groaned before he spun around and headed back to his room.

Minerva looked up at hearing the groan, and both her and Albus watched Harry walk away from the office.

"Looks like we've been caught, Min."

"It appears so Albus. I think I'd better head to my rooms. You may want to find out what your son wanted." Albus gave a smile when Minerva addressed Harry as 'his son', and gave her one final goodnight kiss.

"Until morning then m'lady."

After Minerva left, Albus headed into his own quarters and towards Harry's room. Walking into the room, he noticed that Harry wasn't sleeping, he was just laying there.

"I've always known there's been something between you and Minerva."

Albus chuckled. "We didn't have anything between us besides friendship until you were about two. You do not have any problem with it do you Harry?"

"Of course not Papa. You and Minerva raised me, you're both my parents. I just hope not to walk in on another snog session between the two of you."

That caused Albus to smile more. "Now what is it that you were looking for me m'boy?"

Harry's face fell a bit before he answered. " I had a nightmare again." Albus nodded in understanding. Since Harry was young he suffered from nightmares and though it had been awhile since his last one, Albus knew they still occured. They were mainly of that Halloween night, and sometimes of just the normal childhood nightmares. Albus and Harry usually would talk about the nightmare, and then Harry either went to sleep or joined Albus in his bed.

"Well, do you want to talk about it Harry?"

"Not really Papa.."

"Alright then, come on. Let's go to bed."

Harry looked at Albus for a moment, then realized what he was saying. Getting out of his bed, Harry walked with Albus into the headmaster's suite. Albus tucked Harry into his bed and then went into his bathroom to get ready. By the time he had come back out, Harry was fast asleep. Smiling sadly, Albus wondered how it would be next year when Harry was in the dorms and not in his own room. Pushing these thoughts aside, he crawled into his bed beside his son and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**a/n:** Oh man, I am so sorry that I disappeared for so long. I feel horrible for doing so. And I feel worse that this chapter is kind of short with no real.. plot to it. I was kind of tired of writing Harry's childhood, though at times later in the story there may be flashbacks to his childhood.. I don't know yet... I havent decided. Anyways, I feel so bad for not being around and for not updating at all.. or even saying anything about disappearing. I am a horrible fanfic author, you should burn me at the stake.

Anyways as I beg for forgiveness, I must head out and see if I can get another chapter to this fic, or my other one started.. I beg for your forgiveness.. I am so cruel.

Love you all who are still around hoping for updates.

Wulfric.


	11. The Letter

Disclaimer: Do you even THINK I could have written what is on page 596 of HBP! I think not, therefore this is all JK's...

* * *

Harry rolled out of bed on his birthday, only to be attacked by a hyperactive owl.

"Calm down and let me take the post from you!" Harry exclaimed as the bird flew in circles around his head. It wasn't about to let Harry untie its post, but instead dropped the letter on his head and flew out his window.

"Ruddy owl.." Harry began to say as he picked up the letter from the floor where it landed. There in his hands was his Hogwarts letter, the letter that told him he was accepted into this brillant school. He dove into some clothes and raced into Dumbledore's office.

"Papa! Papa! I got my letter!"

Albus chuckled as he answered his son, "Did you expect not to?"

"No sir, but why does it just say Potter on it? Aren't I your son?" Harry asked his father.

"Yes child, you're mine, but do you remember what I told you when you were younger and asked me about your name?"

"Yes, I know that you aren't my real papa, but I've lived with you for as long as I can remember and.." Harry said before Albus raised a hand.

"Yes, Yes Harry, but what did I tell you that day?"

Harry thought back to the day his Papa explained to him why he did not have the same name as him.

_Seven year old Harry walked into his father's office after a lesson with Professor Snape, and he had a small scowl on his face._

_"What's that face for child?" came the voice of his father._

_"Professor Snape told me I'm just like my father, and he kept going on about James Potter. Yes, James is my real father, but you are my Papa now. Why does Professor Snape call me Mr. Potter and not Mr. Dumbledore?"_

_"He does child, because even though you are my son, I never gave you my name. You know that your parents were killed by Voldemort when you were just over a year old correct?" said Albus looking over his glasses._

_"Yes sir, I remember. My mother and father wished that if anything happened to them during the war, that you would take me in and raise me as your son. So if I am your son, why is my last name not Dumbledore?"_

_"Do you wish it to be?" came his father's voice._

_"Yes Papa, I want to be Harry Dumbledore," the seven year old replied firmly._

_"Does Harry Potter-Dumbledore work for you?"_

_"It does. I just want to have your name for me too."_

_"I'll make you a promise, when you are eleven and have your Hogwarts letter in hand, you can choose if you still want my name. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

Harry smiled as he looked at his father, " I still want your name."

Albus was very happy to hear this. "Very well then, come here child, you need to sign something for that to happen." Reaching into a lower desk drawer, Albus pulled out the official adoption papers.

"How long have you had these Papa?"

"Since the night I picked you up," Dumbledore said simply. "They've been filled out since then as well, but I had decided to wait and let you choose if you wanted it or not."

"Of course I would have wanted it Papa. I love you," Harry said as he signed the papers.

"And I love you Harry James Albus Potter-Dumbledore."

"Where'd my extra middle name come from?" Harry asked looking up.

"When a new family member is brought into the Dumbledore family, they recieve another name, so I gave you mine. Do you mind, Harry?"

"No Papa, " Harry said as he hugged his father about the middle. " I like it just fine."

Albus returned the hug he recieved tenfold, he loved his child so much. "I'm glad you like it Harry, " he said as they finally broke apart.

"When can we go get my school things?" asked Harry all excited.

"Perhaps after lunch, it depends. Would you like Minerva to come as well?"

"Yes Papa, I want Min to come too. Can I go ask her?"

"Yes you may, " said Albus. "And can you ask her to come up here afterwards? There's some school business we need to take care of."

"No snogging?"

Chuckling Albus answered, " No, that's only after you're dead asleep."

Harry gave one of his trademark smiles, before hugging Albus one more time, and of course sneaking a lemon drop off his desk. He headed towards the door, slipping the candy into his mouth. He'd almost made it to the door when he heard his father behind him.

"Now where'd that candy go? Wait a minute.. Harry!" Albus said looking at his son's back.

Harry just turned and flashed the candy in his mouth before walking out, humming merrily to himself. Albus just sat behind his desk and retrieved another lemon drop from his desk drawer, while unwrapping the candy he had to laugh.

"Minerva was right when he was young. He's definetely my son."

* * *

a/n: wow it's been since.. April? Dang.. long time.. (though.. Jan, is longer..).. First of all loyal readers, thank my friend Tiereny.. she gave me back my first book, so I can read it (for the like 2743 time..) .. and match things up correctly within this story and the actual one...

I have some ideas for how I'm going to change things, but I'm not exactly sure if they'll work out when I sit down to write the next chapters.. who knows..we'll see in the end.

I love you guys, thanks for waiting on me (pretty patiently I might add) to update.. which I had this done two days ago.. Doc. Manager decided to die on me and not allow me to upload any (and I mean any) chapters.. hmph.. made me mad.

Wulfric


End file.
